


Tu Vecina

by limeiblossom



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeiblossom/pseuds/limeiblossom
Summary: A oneshot originally by Seunguwoos on Wattpad.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Tu Vecina

The arrangement started months ago.

Neither of you had really known when it started.

Was it that one drunk night? Or when you met again after?

Whatever it was, it stuck for this long, so it was a regular thing, now. Him coming over, you going over. 

But this? This wasn’t fair.

It’d been too long.

Too damn long.

It’d been almost three weeks since you contacted him.

Three weeks since you invited him over.

Three weeks since you were screaming his name.

Seungwoo knew you were busy with classes but you couldn’t spare just one night for him? Did he really have to go out and steal you for him to be able to see you?

He was almost always at your place. Every night, basically. 

Were you tired of it? Tired of him?

You weren’t answering your messages, or your calls. Were they even getting delivered? 

Did you move on? Were you ignoring him for someone else?

Sure, you were just fuck buddies, but did that really give you the right to just cut contact?

Or maybe he was upset because he caught feelings, but was that so bad? Everyone knows that’s a risk so he wasn’t surprised. Why would you be?

With that thought in mind, he pulled his phone out, dialing your number only for it to go straight to voicemail, the frustration nearly making him throw his phone.

He couldn’t take it. 

He needed to see you. 

-

Maybe he was driving too fast, maybe he wasn’t. Maybe he was driven by the thoughts of you with someone else, or maybe he was driven by his own greed to have you to himself.

Once he pulled up, there was a second car in your driveway, and that seemed to be his snapping point.

After turning off his car he slammed the door, hoping you heard it.

He knocked on the door continuously, not stopping until he heard the lock click. 

He didn’t bother saying anything as he walked in, his eyes scanning the room, scoffing when no one was there.

“Where is he?” He nodded, his brows raised.

“What are yo-”

“The car, y/n. I’m not stupid.” He laughed bitterly, throwing his jacket on the couch.

“It’s Nadia’s, what the fuck are you talking about?” Your own brows furrowing.

“Then where is she? Huh? Why is she not here?”

“If you haven’t noticed, there’s a whole house you’re currently not looking at.” You glared. “What’s it to you if I’m lying or not?”

“Let’s talk in private.” He glared back.

“What’s the point, you’ve already shouted the first half of the conversation, why not shout the rest?” You crossed your arms. 

“Keep it up.” He warned, the tone all too familiar, and having you shut up the second he finished talking.

“I think I’m gonna go..” Nadia trailed off as she came into view through the hallway, and you raised a brow at Seungwoo, who seemed ten times more relaxed than when he walked in.

“Sorry we couldn’t study.” You apologized. “Let’s do it tomorrow?”

“Sounds good.” She nodded.

You showed Nadia out before turning to stare at Seungwoo.

“Care to explain?” You deadpanned.

“I could say the same to you.” He mimicked your expression. 

“Wha-”

“Why’d you cut me off?” He interrupted. “We were seeing each other every damn day. Fucking every night. And it’s been weeks since you’ve contacted me.” 

“That’s what this is about?” You laughed bitterly. “You came knocking on my door because you wanted to fuck?”

“No,” He sighed. “Okay well maybe, but it’s not the full reason I’m here.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I really wanna know why.” His voice softer and it hit you.

He caught feelings.

He lost.

Truth be told, you cut contact because you caught feelings and you backed off before they could grow into anything bigger.

But another truth, knowing Seungwoo was so fed up that he came knocking had you curious to see what else he was capable of doing while feeling like this.

“Do you really wanna know?” You smirked. “’Cause you might not like the answer.”

“What did I say about keeping it up?” His voice lower as he walked towards you, backing you into the door. “Are you gonna give me answers or do I have to get them out of you?” He smirked. “Have the neighbors give you another noise complaint.”

Oh, how you wanted to back down and tell him the truth, but the thought of sex with him while he was this pissed off had you on autopilot.

“As much as I’d love to give you answers, I don’t have any.” You smiled up at him, your thighs clenching at how his jaw clenched.

He didn’t respond, opting to walk one more step, smirking at how you pressed yourself against the door.

“If you’re this scared of me, I suggest you start behaving.” He whispered, his hand coming up to grab your chin. “While I’m asking nicely.”

“Maybe I don’t want nice.” You pushed his hand away. “That’s why I’ve been seeing Sejun.” You smirked, pushing past him, only to have him grab your arm.

“Who?” His grip on you tightened.

“What, are you deaf, now?” You chuckled. “Se. Jun.” You enunciated. “He’s so rough.” You continued. “I can’t walk for days.” You smiled, trying to rip your arm from him, but he only gripped tighter, and that’s when you knew you fucked up.

“Bedroom. Now.” He growled as he let you go. 

You wouldn’t say it since there was no need. He was eventually gonna find out you were lying, and there was nothing you could do about it now.

Maybe he’d go easier on you once he found out you did it to get him riled up, or maybe he’d ruin you completely.

Either way, you weren’t really complaining. 

“If you’re not in that bedroom in five seconds, you’re gonna regret it.” He warned.

His voice snapped you out of your thoughts, and you were moving before you even thought about it.

He waited till he knew you were in the room before actually following, opting to think about what he would do.

How to prove that he was better.

There were options, of course. 

He knew you had various toys. He could tease you all night. He could mark you up. They were endless, really.

Hell, he could even do all of the above.

And he knew you’d let him.

Because if rough was what you wanted, rough was what you were getting.

He took his time walking towards the room, wondering if you really knew what you were getting yourself into. You’d only ever seen him truly mad a couple times, but had you seen him pissed? No.

Not even close.

“So what does Sejun do that I don’t?” He asked as he walked in, noticing how you were sitting on your bed, your thighs tightly pressed together.

“You’re getting off on this?” He let out an amused laugh as he licked his lips. “Getting me pissed off, really?” He scoffed. “Was it all a lie?” He raised a brow.

You didn’t answer, opting to swallow whatever shaky words that were trying to come out.

You’d already dug your grave, why would you dig it deeper?

“And now you’re not talking.” He scoffed. “What? Didn’t think I could get like this?” He challenged, walking up to you and gripping your chin, making sure your eyes stayed on his.

“I’ll give you three seconds to answer.” He warned. “Was. It. A. Lie.” He cocked his head to the side. 

You shook your head, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“So you and this Sejun.” He growled at the name. “Why?”

You swallowed thickly as his stare intensified, but you mustered up whatever courage you could to keep this game up.

You couldn’t lose so easily.

“He fucks me better.” You whispered.

“He what?” He growled, his grip tightening. “Louder.”

“I said.” Your voice more stable this time. “He fucks me better.”

“Oh, really now?” He smirked, letting go of your chin roughly, your head slightly thrown to the side. “Let’s see if you’re still saying that later.” He scoffed before leaning in and placing his hands on either side of you, caging you in.

“Are you gonna prove me wrong?” Your voice challenging despite your body betraying you and slightly flinching at the action.

“Very wrong.” Was all said before his lips were on you, your arms wrapping themselves around his neck to pull him closer.

It wasn’t really a kiss, but more of a clash of teeth and rough movements, but neither of you cared to stop.

You were pretty sure he knew you were lying about it, but the way his hands moved to grab at your hips had you thinking otherwise. He wouldn’t be like this without a reason.

With the same hold he had on you, he moved you back, watching as you looked up at him with a pout.

“Don’t give me that look.” He cooed, crawling over you and burying his head in your neck, attacking your sweet spots while his hands worked on the button of your shorts.

“Seungwoo-” You whimpered as your back arched, your hands reaching down to grab his. “Slow down.”

Despite your wish, he didn’t, leaving a few more marks before slowing down.

“Thought you didn’t like nice?” He smirked against your skin, before pulling away and getting up, his hands working on his belt.

“Hands behind your back.” 

You whined and shook your head, him raising a brow.

“I’m tying them either way, so pick a position.” He scoffed. “Cause you’ll be in it for a while.” 

You shivered at his words and rolled over, placing your hands behind your back.

“Good girl.” He smirked to himself, before wrapping the leather around your wrists, tightening it just a bit too tight so he could get a whimper out of you.

“You do like rough.” He said more to himself, than you. “Then I guess you’ll love tonight.” He licked his lips as he rolled you over, enjoying how your cheeks were tinted.

“Save the embarrassment.” He chuckled before picking you up and sitting on the bed, patting his lap for you.

It wasn’t long before he was back on you after you sat down, his lips sucking harsher marks onto your skin, while forcing your hips to grind into his.

“I might tie you up more often.” He chuckled as he looked up at you, your eyes shut, your teeth biting your lip so hard he could see the imprint. “You look so cute when you’re trying to fight it.” 

“Seungwoo.” You whined, your nails digging into the leather of his belt.

“Yes?” He smiled up at you, watching as your lip twitched when he rolled your hips against his. 

“I’m sorry, just please, do something.” You looked at him with pleading eyes, and he bit his lip at the sight.

“I don’t think you mean it.” He challenged, watching as your head fell back in desperation. “Even if I did believe you, what should I do?”

“T-Touch me.” You let out a shaky breath as his fingers ran over the marks he left.

“Where?” 

You whimpered, struggling against the restraint. 

“You squirming isn’t a valid answer.” He tsked, his hand gripping your hip in warning.

You were still on his lap anyways and the realization you rolled your hips against his in an attempt to help him snap.

“I have no problem holding out all night.” He groaned before grabbing your hips to keep you still. “Cause I’ll get it out of you one way or another.”

With that, his hands came to the collar of your shirt.

“How much do you like this shirt?” He raised a brow.

“P-”

You didn’t get to answer as he ripped the fabric down the middle, letting it fall open.

“And no bra?” He smirked, his head dipping down to mark a trail towards your nipples before finally wrapping his lips around it, his teeth coming out to tug on it while his other hand reached for the other one.

Your squirming only increased as he turned to do the same to your other breast and you could feel his bulge pressing against your thigh.

So close, yet so far. 

As he pulled away, you couldn’t help the shiver that left you as his body heat was gone.

“M-More.” You pleaded.

“I don’t think you’re in a position to ask for that.” He tsked, his hand spanking you over your shorts, watching as your head dropped onto his shoulder.

“Please.” Your voice coming out needy but you didn’t care.

“I’d love to help, but you still haven’t told me what you wanted.” He sighed, pushing you to the side, and getting up, looking down at you. “All you have to do is talk.” He reminded as he grabbed at the hem of your shorts, pulling them down, your panties following after.

“Cause if you don’t tell me, I’ll have no choice but to go along with my plan.” He smirked. “And I don’t feel like being nice tonight.”

The thought had a shiver running down your spine, and you licked your lips before shutting them, the intensity of his stare having too much of an impact on you. 

“Fine.” He smirked before turning to your nightstand, your eyes widening as you realized what he was doing.

“S-”

“Shh.” He held a finger up. “I said I didn’t feel like being nice.” He reminded. “And that starts now.” 

You swallowed thickly and turned your head to the side, not wanting to see what he was picking.

“I forgot how many toys you had.” He chuckled to himself. “But I remember all the ones that made you scream.” 

You closed your eyes as you felt something thrown onto the bed. Followed by something else. 

It wasn’t long before you felt something cold run along your folds.

“God, you’re so wet, and I’ve barely done anything.” He whispered, rolling you over. “You really do get off on pissing me off.” He scoffed, pushing it inside you, and quickly taking it out.

“Can you guess what it is?” He smirked. “It’s one of your favorites.” 

You only nodded, not wanting to respond verbally as you mentally prepared yourself.

It was long before his hand was on your ass, keeping you open so he could push the toy into you slowly, reveling in how you moaned out as it entered you.

“Now the second one’s gonna be easy so this,” He smiled, pushing it lightly, smirking at the whimper you let out. “Was first.” He said before rolling you back over, and taking his shirt off.

“Seungwoo-” You were cut off with a moan as he slapped your thigh.

“We haven’t even started, baby.” He chuckled, his hand running up your thigh, both of them closing at the touch. 

“Keep them open or I’ll tie those, too.” He warned as he gripped your thigh, pulling it open.

You reluctantly held them open, and licked your lips as his hands got closer each time it came back up before leaving completely.

You didn’t have any time to complain before he was pressing your vibrator against you.

On the highest setting.

“Fuck! Seungwoo-” You cried out as your legs fought between closing and staying open.

“Yes?” He smiled down at you as he pressed it into you harder.

His smile only made it worse, and you whined, your hips grinding into the vibrator.

“Please fuck me-” You were cut off as he lowered the setting, your head rolling to the side in frustration. “I’m sorry, I’ll behave, I promise.” You tried as you felt your orgasm build embarrassingly quickly.

“What else?” He cooed, knowing he had you where he wanted you.

“Whatever you want- fuck!” You cried as he pulled it away. 

“Wrong answer.” He shook his head as he dropped to his knees, looking up at your panting form while he pulled you close.

“I’m not gonna give you what you want until you tell me what I wanna hear.” He tsked before his tongue came out, flattening against you, his eyes never leaving yours.

“Seungwoo!” You cried, wanting him to stop teasing. “Please!” 

“Then tell me.” He growled, bringing two fingers up to you and slowly pushing them into you, slightly curling them.

“I don’t know what you want to hear.” You shook your head, your walls clenching around his fingers.

“Then I guess I won’t be helping you.” He shrugged speeding the pace of his fingers up and putting his mouth back on you, curling his fingers as he sucked on your clit.

“Seungwoo! Fuck, please don’t stop.” Your head fell back as he did it again.

And he didn’t stop, not until he felt your thighs shake.

“Fucking hell!” You cried out, squirming against his belt. 

“Your last chance to say the right answer.” He panted, rolling you over and picking up your hips so your knees were under you, holding you up.

Even if you did know it, you definitely couldn’t speak, the only thing leaving your lips were tiny pants as you tried to collect yourself over being denied another orgasm.

It wasn’t long before you heard the sound of his jeans falling, and felt him slide his tip in.

“You’re not cumming until I get the right answer.” He said, pushing on the first toy while he slid in, the pressure from both causing you to whine out.

He knew you wouldn’t last. 

How could he expect you to think straight when his cock was the only thing on your mind?

The fuck did he even wanna hear? Now that you thought about it, did he even ask you a question in the first place?

“Fuck, Seungwoo-” You were cut off as he sped up, his hand coming up to grab your tied wrists to lift you up, the new angle leaving you screaming.

“Fuck! Yes! Please, just like that” You pleaded your head dropping while he used his hold on you to bring you back to meet his thrusts.

“Who’s making you feel this good?” He growled. “Who’s fucking you this good?”

“You, you, Seungwoo, fuck.”

“Who fucks you better?” He growled, his free hand reaching for your hair so he could drop his hold on your wrists, your head not tilted back so his breath was fanning against your ear. “Me or Sejun?” He growled again.

“You- fuck- you fuck me better!” You cried out as you felt a stronger pressure than normal build in the pit of your stomach. “Please let me cum!”

“Fucking hold it.” He growled, moving his free hand to your neck, gripping it slightly, feeling you clench around him.

“Someone likes that.” He chuckled, dropping your hair and holding you up by your throat.

“Seungwoo, I can’t hold it.” You choked out, your thighs shaking.

“Don’t you fucking dare” He growled as his hand came down to grab your hip.

“Please!” You whined as you felt yourself on the verge. 

He said nothing, only dropping his hold on you and pulling away, ignoring you plea as he rolled you over, slipping back inside you, his hand back on your throat as he leaned in.

“Scream for me and I’ll let you.” He smirked down at you, as he tightened his grip on your neck, his hips slamming into yours with whatever strength he had left.

And you did, your thighs shaking as you cried his name with your eyes screwed shut, your nails definitely leaving their mark on his belt.

“Fuck.” He groaned, hips stilling inside yours before pulling out, looking down at himself. “I didn’t think you’d squirt.”

His words didn’t process until you finally caught your breath, your eyes widening, and face reddening at his words.

“Guess I really do fuck you better.” He chuckled.

-

The next morning, you were woken up by Seungwoo saying someone left a bag on the porch.

“When did you get up?” You questioned, realizing you were on the couch.

“Someone had to wash the sheets you ruined.” He smirked at the memory and you hit him, getting up and wrapping yourself in a blanket before you went to the door, bending slightly so you could see inside but the sweet scent it gave off had given you the answer.

“It was the neighbor.” You smiled.

“She has me try her pastries when she comes up with new recipes.” You said, pulling the small paper box out of the bag and handing him the bag so he could throw it out.

“There’s a note.” Seungwoo spoke out, sticking his hand into the bag, a smirk growing as he read it aloud.

“Glad to know you and ‘Seungwoo’ worked it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it uwu, find me on Wattpad and Instagram (same username)


End file.
